Jesus, Take the Wheel
by Erezbet-Donovan
Summary: The Final two chapters to a story I was writting before. It tells the story of the love Harry and Hermione share and how she will do anything for him.


**Find me here**

**Find me here  
And speak to me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you**

**You are the light  
That is leading me  
To the place where  
I find peace again**

"Hermione I promise to come back…" Harry said, look into her eyes with his hand resting lightly on her bulging belly.

**You are the strength  
That keeps me walking  
You are the hope  
That keeps me trusting**

**You are the life to my soul  
You are my purpose  
You're everything**

Tears pricked her eyes as she took his hand from her stomach into both of her own. He looked down at they're hands as she spoke. "Harry wait… don't go… I've been there with you through everything else… let me go to help protect you this last time."

**And how can I  
Stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me  
How could it be  
Any better than this**

His sigh that followed was pained and they both knew it. "I can't Hermione love… Who would take care of the little one if something happened to you…? How could I live with myself…?" his voice was soft but still broke with tears as they escaped his eyes slowly.

**You calm the storms  
You give me rest  
You hold me in your hands  
You won't let me fall  
You steal my heart  
And you take my breath away  
Would you take me in  
Would you take me deeper now**

Neena had seen him die. He knew what was to come and he didn't want her to see that. The see the horror his sister had described to be coming. His own murder and the murders of so many countless others.

**And how can I  
Stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me  
How could it be  
Any better than this**

**And how can I  
Stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me  
How could it be  
Any better than this**

"I'll do my best to protect him Hermione…" Neena said from where she stood at the door way. "Harry… It's time…" She whispered softer, bowing her head.

**'Cause you're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything  
Everything**

**You're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything  
Everything**

**You're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything  
Everything**

**You're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything  
Everything**

Harry stepped back from his love, letting his hand slip from hers as he turned and the tears broke harder. Blurring his brilliant emerald eyes to the point where he could barley see.

**And how can I  
Stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me  
How could it be  
Any better than this**

**And how can I  
Stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me  
How could it be  
Any better than this**

As he walked away Hermione fell to her knees and wept, not realizing she would never stop again.

**And how can I  
Stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me  
How could it be  
Any better than this**

**Would you tell me  
How could it be  
Any better than this**

**And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now**

Draco, Neena and Harry fought for what seemed to blur into moments but was truly hours. Killing, stunning and injuring any and all Death Eaters that cam their way. Not stopping to mourn as those around them fell. Friends, Family… Teachers. All in a foul swoop of flashing wands.

**And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight**

Remus Lupin.

Author Weasly and three of his sons.

Ron.

Percy and Bill.

Severus Snape.

Narcissa Malfoy, who had finely chosen her children over her master the Dark Lord.

**And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**

With bright flashes of electric green, white blue and neon red bodies fell cold.

A hiss slithered out from the darkness as a emerald flashed aimed straight for Harry's chest followed from the shadows.

**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive**

Mere seconds, moments before it hit him unknowingly. Neena pushed Draco to the ground and took the spell for her brother as she had seen her dreams.

**And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**

Harry laid her down gently as time slowed and almost stopped. He saw Draco's eyes flash blue with pain as he saw his baby sister die. He saw as Nymphadora Tonks brought an end to Bellatrixa Lestrange. But all he had eyes for where the blood eyes and snake like face that emerged from the black night. All he heard was the hissing of Voldemort over the battle that continued.

**And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**

"You've taken everything from me… My life, My family… Yet it is you I feel for." Harry yelled as he felt his mind being picked at. He smirked and threw it back, blocking him out and assaulting Voldemort's own mind with the memories from Dumbledore's Pensive from Tom Riddle's past.

**And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**

The Lord of Darkness hissed louder and screeched a barley audible "Avada Kadabra," pointing his wand at Harry's chest.

Light flashed in front of his eyes as he fell to the ground, Hermione's name on his lips as his last breath escaped them.

**I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am**

**When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.**

Hermione cried out as the 7th month died and her son was born of her. Pushed from the womb out in to the cruel world as his father took his last breath; a breath that held his mother's name so tenderly and lovingly.

**How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.**

**In my hands  
A legacy of memories  
I can hear you say my name  
I can almost see your smile  
Feel the warmth of your embrace  
But there is nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?**

Everything Stopped as Harry Potter fell, body cold and lifeless, at the hands of Voldemort, Dark Lord.

**Sweet darling you worry too much, my child  
See the sadness in your eyes  
You are not alone in life  
Although you might think that you are**

**Never thought  
This day would come so soon  
We had no time to say goodbye  
How can the world just carry on?  
I feel so lost when you are not at my side  
But there is nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?**

Members of the Order of the Phoenix wept as they grabbed hold of the hands of the dead and wounded before apprating away, no longer holding the will to fight.

**Sweet darling you worry too much, my child  
See the sadness in your eyes  
You are not alone in life  
Although you might think that you are**

Draco Malfoy cradled Neena in his arms to his chest as he took hold of Harry's hand and disapparated. His tear filled eyes boring into Voldemort's disbelieving ones.

**So sorry your world is tumbling down  
I'll watch you through these nights  
Rest your head and go to sleep  
Because my child, this is not our farewell.  
This is not our farewell.**

**In this world you tried,  
Leaving me alone behind.  
There's no other way,  
I pray to the gods let him stay.  
The memories cease the pain inside,  
Now I know why.**

It's a boy Hermione... a wonderful little boy..." Molly cooed as she handed the child to his mother.

**All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagining you here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
In silent whispers, silent tears**

"Sage... My little Sage Martin..." Hermione breathed.

**Made me promise I'd try,  
To find my way back in this life.  
Hope there is a way,  
To give me a sign you're okay.  
Reminds me again it's worth it all,  
So I can go home.**

Just then a scream filled the house and the two mothers exchanged horror struck looks before Mrs. Weasly stepped to the door and opened in to Ginny's back.

**All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagining you here.  
All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent whispers, silent tears.**

Mere feet in front of her lay Draco Malfoy as he wept into his dead baby sister's hair and clung to Harry's body.

**Together in all these memories,  
I see your smile.  
All of the memories I hold dear.  
Darling you know I'll love you,  
Till the end of time.**

No!" Hermione cried when she saw the two bundles of Raven Hair. She placed Sage down on the bed next to her and swung her legs over the side of the bed, trying in vain to stand, she crumpled to the floor.

**All of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments,  
Imagining you here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
In silent whispers, silent tears.**

Her legs refusing to hold her, "Harry!" she sobbed as more pops erupted and more people apperated in with the bodies of the dead and dying or injured.

**All of my memories...**

_(A/N: The songs do NOT belong to me. Below are the names of the songs and the artists who sang them.)_

_**Everything - Lifehouse**_

_**Iris - Goo Goo Dolls**_

_**When You Look Me in the Eyes - Jonas Brothers**_

_**Memories - Within Temptations**_


End file.
